1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus which develops thermally an image formed on a thermal developing photosensitive material by light exposure and then transfers the developed image to an image-receiving paper so as to be recorded thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of conventional image recording apparatus has heretofore been arranged such that an image is formed on a thermal developing photosensitive material by light exposure, and after the image has been developed thermally, it is transferred to an image-receiving paper so as to be recorded thereon, as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 75247/1984.
The operation of such conventional image recording apparatus is conducted as follows. A thermal developing photosensitive material is disposed in an exposing section and subjected to light exposure. The photosensitive material is then transported to a thermal developing device by a transporting means, and the photosensitive material which has been developed thermally in the developing device is further led to a transfer device by a feed means. In the transfer device, the photosensitive material is brought into close contact with an image-receiving paper, and the developed image is thereby transferred to the image-receiving paper.
Accordingly, it is necessary, in the conventional image recording apparatus, to successively dispose the developing device, the image-receiving paper feed means, the transfer device, etc. on the downstream side of the exposing section, which means that the size of the apparatus as a whole increases disadvantageously.